In videography, human camera operators may attempt to provide an optimized visual experience to their viewing audience. In video, providing an optimized visual experience can include adjusting the scope of the content included in the video to focus a viewer's attention to what is considered important. A human camera operator can capture adjust the scope of the content included in the video by manually operating the video camera. The manual operation of the camera can include controlling the camera to change from one subject to another in a larger scene. For example, a human camera operator can control the camera to perform cuts, pans, zooms, or tilts.
For example, a scene may include interview between an interviewer and an interviewee. The interviewer may begin speaking and the human camera operator may control the camera to limit the scope of the content included in the video to a region surrounding the interviewer's face. The interviewer may stop speaking, the interviewee may begin speaking, and the human camera operator may control the camera to limit the scope of the content included in the video to a region surrounding the interviewee's face.